Mr Shy
by cherrycola-lola
Summary: Albus Potter is Gryffindor's resident Prefect Bookworm; reserved and painfully quiet. Cecelia Bell is the house's Seeker Extraordinare, ridiculously popular and confident. But you know what they say- opposites attract, right?


**Mr Shy**

* * *

Rose Weasley twirled Cecelia around, grinning as her friend spun gracefully before wiggling her hips invitingly at her. She laughed and gave Charlie Finnegan a quick wink over Ce's shoulder, before noticing the green eyes attached to Cecelia. She sighed and watched Albus contemplatively for a moment, desperately wishing that her cousin would get up the courage to do something, _anything_, about his quite obvious affection for her their honey-haired friend.

Cecelia, however, was totally oblivious. She twirled around on the spot and waved her arms above her head with a beauteous grin at Rose…

Albus' eyes were locked on her. He could watch her all day. He was completely enamoured with her and it drove him mad…he could never tear his eyes off her. The way she run her middle fingers over her eyebrows when she was stressed, the way she only ever bit her little finger nail when she was studying, the way her eyes always seemed that much browner when she had plotted a sneaky night out into Hogsmeade, the way she always wore her hair in plaits on days she had Quidditch practice, the way she held her left hand aloft when she laughed at something she found _really_ funny…he swore he had memorised every tiny detail of her, and he could never do anything about it.

He took a swig from his Butterbeer bottle and looked up again, his heart lurching when she locked her chocolate eyes on his and grinned as she and Rose made their way over. He looked down at the table and ignored the shivers on his spine when she laughed at something Rose had said.

"Enjoying yourself boys?" she asked, and he nodded, his eyes still locked on the table, only vaguely listening to Scorpius' cocky reply and using the rest of his will power to ignore the way her delicate fingers were playing with the dangly edges of the silver tablecloth.

Rose said something to Charlie, and he heard Cecelia's husky laugh again and couldn't help but smile as she slid into the booth next to him.

"It's called a dance for a reason you know." She said teasingly, and there was a moments pause where he realised she was talking to him. He looked up and she was mere inches away, smiling warmly at him, her wavy hair framing her face prettily. He swallowed and tried to speak, but it felt like his tongue was made of sticky toffee and he let out a few 'ughs', ignoring Scorpius' snickers and hoping his face didn't look as hot as it felt.

He glanced away and focused his attention on Charlie, who was scratching his head thoughtfully, willing himself to calm down. He finally managed a stiff nod.

She nudged his arm lightly, and his senses exploded all over again, "Do you want to try it then?"

Albus honestly thought he was daydreaming. He would earn himself a sharp elbow from Scorpius in a minute and look up to find she was in animated discussion with Rose or Charlie, and he would sigh and get back to reality…

Cecelia watched him curiously, and when he didn't respond she put her hand on his arm lightly, ignoring Scorpius' leer-like grin and said "Al?" in a low voice.

Albus looked around and almost fell off his chair. It wasn't a daydream. She really was there, sat next to him, clad in a beautiful purple chiffon dress, her hand on his arm, asking him to dance.

"Nrgh," he blushed again, and took a desperate gulp of his drink to cool down his nervously swollen tongue. "I don't dance Ce." He managed.

She nodded and he thought he saw a flicker of disappointment cross her face before she grinned again, "Oh well, it was worth a try…I'm going to get a drink, does anyone want anything?"

Albus shook his head silently, letting his eyes wander to her pretty, pink lips, watching as they moved in speech, his heart thumping as her tongue came out to lick them quickly.

He realised Scorpius was nudging him and looked around guiltily.

Scorpius smirked, "Move Al, I'm getting out."

Albus nodded and moved, avoiding Cecelia's gaze as Scorpius squeezed past him. His heart contracted painfully when he saw his handsome blonde friend wrap an arm snugly around Cecelia's waist and lead her away. He sat back down dejectedly.

_Of course she fancies Scorpius. Who doesn't? Why would anyone fancy you? Especially Ce. She could have anyone she wants, and that's not going to be the pale, bookish idiot who can't even speak around her these days._ He scowled and downed his Butterbeer, ignoring Charlie' curious eyes and not noticing Rose's sympathetic gaze.

"So, Albus, eh?" Scorpius grinned at Cecelia, his grey eyes twinkling, the moment they reached the bar.

She blushed, but ignored him, ordering two Butterbeers cheerfully.

"I think he likes you." Scorpius went on, watching her carefully. She smiled slightly but still didn't speak."You should just grab him and kiss him. That'll get his attention."

This time she burst out laughing. "Thanks Scorpius! I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all!"

Scorpius grinned and took the two Butterbeers off the bartender with a smile, "Of course he wouldn't…" he chuckled at her and she rolled her eyes, before they locked onto the black-haired boy she had become rather _fond _of.

"It'd probably scare him out of his wits." She said, thinking back on the many times she had been tempted to simply pounce on him in the common room, or drag him into the restricted section of the library and snog him senseless.

Scorpius looked over at her, contemplative, and took a glug of his drink.

"Why not find out?"

She looked at him, wide eyed. "What?" her voice was squeakier than she'd intended.

"Go on." He nodded over to Albus, "Try it. Use that Gryffindor bravery."

He was _daring_ her. She stared at him with a small smile, contemplating doing it. She was hardly the shy type anyway.

He winked, and knew he had won. Her smile grew into a smirk and her eyes twinkled mischievously. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smoothed down her dress.

"How do I look?"

Scorpius eyed her up and down, "Terrible."

She rolled her eyes, "Scorpius!"

"Alright, you look gorgeous…" he nudged her arm reassuringly.

She gave him a quick, wide grin over her shoulder and he winked again, watching her with a feeling of pride and amusement. He'd always thought Ce was great; she was beautiful, smart, witty, always up for something new, bold and _great_ at Quidditch. He'd always thought she'd be great with Al; after all, he could hardly not notice the coy glances she kept giving him…the way she always 'innocently' sat next to him, or brushed against him. And he could _definitely_ not ignore the way Albus looked at her…

He took another glug of his drink and watched as Ce whispered something in Albus' ear, her hand tugging lightly on his, pulling him up and out of his seat. Albus looked uncertain and confused, and Scorpius suddenly wanted to give him a slap. Cecelia and Albus had gotten along fine until the latter had realised his feelings for the former, and all of a sudden he turned into Mr. Shy. It drove Scorpius mad…and it drove Ce even madder. He carried on watching in interest as she carried on talking to Albus, all the while holding his hand and moving them slowly towards the corner of the Hall. He looked over to Charlie and Rose, who were watching curiously, and noticed that they weren't the only ones. About half the hall was looking over at the star Gryffindor Quidditch girl and the Prefect bookworm.

Cecelia finally had him where she wanted him, and she clutched his hand a little tighter to control her nerves. She pulled him towards her and smiled coyly.

Albus continued to stare at her, willing his power of speech to come back to him. The minute she'd taken his hand and whispered, "I've got something to talk to you about" he'd felt as if his brain had taken leave of him. He'd nodded soundlessly as she continued to chat, but all he could focus on was her lips brushing his ear, and how perfectly her hand fit in his.

"Well, it's not so much something to talk about than do I guess…" her voice trailed off and he swallowed.

"What is it?" he half-mumbled, half-croaked, not believing his luck when she stepped closer to him still. His eyes widened as her gaze dropped to his lips and she snaked a hand to his nape.

"This." She breathed, before leaning up and kissing him softly.

He felt as if his heart was doing loop the loop, and his insides were dancing the conga. He froze on the spot, savouring the feel of her lips on his, and wondering at the luck he was having that _she_ was kissing _him_. She'd kissed him! She leant back and looked at him shyly, her hand sliding down to his shoulder. He smiled dumbly.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"Well one of us had to do something…" she grinned before pulling him to her again and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

**please review, thanks.**


End file.
